136147-to-the-tech-guys
Content ---- ---- Well said, and very true. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I didn't know they did this stream. Thanks for the infoz. | |} ---- ---- ---- Milo tastes better. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- So when this happens to you do you act like a child and yell and kick and scream? or do you ask for the issue to be fixed and wait for a new meal to be cooked? keep the hate posts in their place and let folks show appreciation if they want to without being crucified. k thanks Edited October 3, 2015 by Mr. Grumpy | |} ---- ---- ---- This attitude really puzzles me. How about we get some perspective here, huh? This is a video game. That you're choosing to play as entertainment. In your spare time. It sucks that you can't. It really does. I'm not underplaying that. But still, do you seriously want people to lose their jobs over it? Because you have to wait a bit? Unbelievable. | |} ---- ---- ---- One can only assume they feel as we do. I mean, they aren't sitting back and laughing at their own game for not working. Chin up carbine, Hopefully you guys can get it sorted, you guys definitely need a paid vacation after this. | |} ---- Actually, I'm pretty sure that the conclusion DarkEden jumped to is that all of us are frustrated, but you're one of the few acting like a little compassion for the people who are working around the clock to try to fix it is somehow inappropriate. Yes, it's a mess. Yes, it's even their mess. But we can still recognize and appreciate that they're working hard as they try to clean it up as quickly as they can. | |} ---- ---- As what exactly? Are you saying other jobs would fire employees because some people on the internet were posting unhappy things about them? Look, nobody's saying the issues are great, but we're still far from failure at this point. Believe me, I'm frustrated I can't play the game just as much as you are, but calling for folks to lose their job over it is ridiculously childish, especially since there's no way these issues won't eventually be sorted out. It's not like they're going to just give up. I can guarantee Carbine are far more anxious to fix the problems than a single one of us are, not to mention how much higher the stakes are for them to get it right. Calm down. | |} ---- Some people have no clue what it's like to bust your ass and want good things from your work only to be met by setbacks. Having people complain incessantly, however justified the complaints are, does nothing. Some kids feel throwing insults around will do something. By their logic, one can only assume the people who made these children dropped the ball in the same way they are claiming Carbine did. | |} ---- You're welcome. | |} ---- that depends... if it takes 5 tries for a place to get your meal right AND THEY STILL DONT... how would you react? ill say that most will not be that nice before they leave the place (seen it happen). | |} ---- ---- QFT Been enough in NOCs, devops and development to know how frantic, stressful and frustrating this can be. I hope you'll nail it soon and get some well deserved rest or at least that you have enough couches and sofas around in office (sleeping bags help too ;)) to crash from time to time till its over. | |} ---- I'm not defending them, I'm recognizing that for all the problems that they are having and as bad as this is, they are working around the clock to try and fix it. I'm sure it's very stressful, and I appreciate the effort on their part even though I am frustrated that they were so remarkably unprepared for the influx of players that showed up. But that's water under the bridge, and there will be time to go back and ask why they were so unprepared later when the game is stable. Right now their focus is on resolving the crisis that resulting from that lack of preparation, that's completely appropriate as a course of action given the circumstances, and I appreciate the hard work of the people who are working around-the-clock to resolve it. Particularly since so much of the ire is being directed at them specifically, independent of whether or not they had any influence at all over the decision to go live with such limited stress testing in closed beta and no open beta at all. Troubleshooting is not a job with a strict timetable. They have to find the problem, create a fix for it, try it, see if it works, and if it doesn't, go back to the drawing board and come up with another idea. That is the current job, and they are doing it. They aren't just doing it on a 9-to-5 schedule, they're doing it around the clock. They have more familiarity than anyone else on the planet with the architecture and system that they're trying to fix, where the interdependencies are, and what the rationale underlying the architecture is. The idea that somehow it would be faster to solve the problem if Carbine fired their troubleshooters and replaced them with people who are completely unfamiliar with the existing code and architecture is pretty silly, and the phrase "you're getting paid" is not a valid reason to ignore the reality that the people getting paid are still human beings. Oh, and by the way: if you know someone who can come in and fix Carbine's problems in an hour, I'm sure Carbine would really appreciate it if you sent them that person's contact information. Because I'll bet they'd also take the person that can fix it in 1 hour. | |} ---- This is something they should've been better prepared for, but your kind of thinking is likely what caused this issue in the first place. What plagues the gaming market today is people who get paid too much to know too little who demand unrealistic timetables and then wonder why AAA titles flop while the indie market booms. | |} ---- so much this... All these big publishers trying to force companies in running sekeleton crews to cut costs but when act surprised their fanbase get's aggitated because the company cannot handle it. I hated this so much when working on game launches..... 2 engineers fixing the entire authentication server for a game till 04:00 in the night, cause management thought running a skeleton infrastructure and crew would cut it... | |} ----